


Day Our Souls Can Last

by ununoriginal



Series: Adorkable!Ryo [4]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all been good to him. Ryo/Shige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Our Souls Can Last

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme where you have to shuffle your ipod and drabble on whatever songs come up. The 1st song I got was Gavin Degraw's 'Meaning'.

_During days off, mornings are_ :  
  
    Waking up with the gradual brightening behind the tightly-drawn curtains.  
  
    Stealing quietly from the bed while the other occupant mumbles, grumbles, and wraps himself tighter in the warmth of the bedcovers.  
  
    Gulping down cold milk, slinging the camera bag over one shoulder, and making sure the door doesn't slam on the way out.  
  
    Drawing in deep lungfuls of crisp dawn air, enjoying the pale cotton blue limning the horizon and the faint twinkle of fading stars overhead.  
  
    Wandering the sleepy streets for inspiration, pausing here and there to consider a new angle, a different perspective, a fresh wonder.  
  
    Returning home to the scent of coffee black as sin, because it's the only thing that will make Ryo wake up properly.  
  
    Drowsy smiles.  Flyaway bed hair.  Ratty dark-blue bathrobes.    
  
    Ignoring the chairs in favour of Ryo's lap.  
  
    Kisses tasting of buttered toast and honey.  
  
  
 _During days off, afternoons are_ :  
  
    Lazily browsing through fashion magazines on the couch.  
      
    Scribbling ideas on ruled paper for the next essay.  
  
    Sorting through the photographs developed from the roll of film three days before.  
  
    Stretching out upon the tatami next to the open windows, basking in the reflected sunlight and the soothing breeze.  
  
    Nodding off to the gentle strumming of Ryo's guitar and Ryo's voice randomly humming something.  
  
    Blinking away sleepiness to see Ryo's face solemnly gazing down from above, reaching out to stroke the soft, tanned skin, brushing past dry lips and the sudden moist flicker of tongue.  
  
  
 _During days off, nights are_ :  
  
    Snarky conversations over dinner.  
  
    Poking fun at the guests appearing on the television variety shows.  
  
    At least half an hour learning about the latest component that will bring the screen image resolution to a whole new level of clarity.  
  
    Re-reading favourite bits of “Wagahai ha Neko de aru” in bed while waiting for Ryo to come out of the bathroom.  
  
    Ryo's skin still damp from the shower.  
  
    Licking away the water droplets pooling at the juncture of Ryo's collar-bones.  
  
    Getting dragged up to meet Ryo's mouth.    
  
    Sucking, biting, devouring.  
  
    Clutching the bedsheets and fighting to keep still as Ryo's tongue paints unbearably sensitive trails all over.  
  
    Clinging to Ryo, his weight comforting as he slides in.  
  
    Ryo's hand stroking, fast and slow, edging to the precipice.  
  
    Burning urgency and pleasure spilling spreading encompassing.  
  
    Ryo's embrace almost suffocating as he reaches his own climax.  
  
    Swallowing Ryo's gasps, the whispered love.


End file.
